iChat
by Blooming Moon
Summary: ON HOLD! Naruto and the gang start a chat room. What will happen? Of course it would have romance, humor, drama, madness, and PURE CHAOS! SasuSaku NejiTen InoShikaTema NaruHina Slight Crack...
1. Introductions

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone!! I just HAD to make this. Anyway, sorry I can't update on _Konoha High: An Autumn Beginning_ I currently have writers block. Well I hope that this random chat room filled with romance, humor, drama and don't forget PURE CHAOS!! **

**Disclaimer: Here's Shikamaru and Me (a.k.a. Mitsuki) presenting the disclaimer!!**

**Mitsuki: Shikamaru?? Where are you they are here for the disclaimer!!**

**Shikamaru: SNORE!!**

**Mitsuki: Shikamaru!!**

**Shikamaru: SNORE!!**

**Mitsuki: -sigh- OMG!! Isn't that Choji flirting with Ino??**

**Shikamaru: WHAT?? WHERE??**

**Mitsuki: Never mind that's someone else!! Now that your awake care to present the disclaimer??**

**Shikamaru: Fine…..she doesn't own Naruto……**

**Mitsuki: And?! Do I have to call Ino and tell her to come her??**

**Shikamaru: No!! She doesn't own Naruto or any other show that was discussed here!**

**Mitsuki: Good! Now you get a cracker.**

**Shikamaru: Yay!! –chomp- -chew- -chew- -chew- -swallow- -big smile-**

**Mitsuki: Good! Now on with the story!!**

**Shikamaru: Can I have another cracker??  
**

**Mitsuki: NO!! MINE!!**

**Pakkun: Anyway on with the story!!**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

-

-

* * *

**Main Characters**

**--shannaro.blossom-- is Sakura**

**Darkavenger is Sasuke**

**Ramen4eva is Naruto**

**.:ShyButterfly:. is Hinata**

**All.Seeing.Eyes is Neji**

**Weponzmaster is Tenten**

**Lazycloudgenius is Shikamaru**

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe is Ino**

**-B l o o m i n g M o o n- is me!! (a.k.a. Mizuki)**

**Guest Stars**

**Doggywoofwoof is Kiba**

**b.u.g.b.o.y. is Shino**

**Green&Youthful is Lee**

**Chipsrtasty is Choji**

**Cookies 'R' Us is Gaara**

**Ihaveagiantfanandyoudont is Temari**

**Purplegirlymakeup is Kankuro**

**I am better than you is Itachi**

**Numba one icha icha fan is Kakashi**

**My Crimson Eyes is Kurenai**

**.:Dango:. is Anko**

**MIGHTGUY!! is Guy**

**MonkeyNin is Asuma**

**SlugMistress is Tsunade**

**--Writer-In-Progress-- is Jiraya**

**Hiddenintheshadows is Orochimaru**

* * *

**A/N: I might add more characters to the chat later on so yah...Please Review thank you!! Oh and please check out my other stories too!! **


	2. RANDOMNESS IS AWESOMENESS!

**Author's Note: Hello peoplez!! Here's chapter 2 of **_**Online Chat Room **_**please enjoy and don't forget to review!!**

**Chapter 2: RANDOMNESS IS AWESOMENESS!**

-

-

* * *

_**--shannaro.blossom-- signs in**_

_**Darkavenger signs in**_

_**Ramen4eva signs in **_

**--shannaro.blossom--:** Hey guyz!! How r u?

**Darkavenger:** Hey Sakura, I'm fine…

**Ramen4eva:** SAKURA-CHAN!! HELLO!! I'M FINE TOO!!

**Darkavenger and --shannaro.blossom--:** There's no need to yell Naruto!!

**Ramen4eva:** I KNOW….

**Darkavenger:** Then why are you yelling dope?

**Ramen4eva:** TEME!! I JUST WANT TO!!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** Right…….now tell us the real reason

**Ramen4eva:** OK, WELL IT ALL STARTED WHEN I WOKE UP. I LOOKED OUTSIDE AND YAWNED, I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE A-

**--shannaro.blossom--:** JUST GET ON WITH IT!!

**Ramen4eva:** LONG STORY SHORT, I SPILLED RAMEN ON MY KEYBOARD AND THE CAPS LOCK IS BROKEN.

**--shannaro.blossom--: **lol!! Well anywayz u would have been shouting anyway…

**Darkavenger: **Yah, that's true…

**Ramen4eva: **HELP!! MY CAPS IS BROKEN!!

**Darkavenger:** Dobe, just press shift and you wont talk in caps

**Ramen4eva:** WELL I CANT HOLD IT FOR LONG THEN MY FINGER WOULD HURT!!

**--shannaro.blossom--: **Finger?

**Ramen4eva: **YAH FINGER!! I CAN ONLY TYPE WITH TWO FINGERS!!

**--shannaro.blossom--: **O……….K…………..don't u use both of your hands to type??

**Ramen4eva: **NO DO YOU??

**Darkavender: **U really are a dobe u know that?

**Ramen4eva: **MAYBE!!

**Darkavenger and --shannaro.blossom--: -**sweat drops-

_**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe signs in**_

_**.:ShyButterfly:. signs in**_

_**Weponzmaster signs in**_

_**-B l o o m i n g M o o n- signs in**_

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe, .:ShyButterfly:., weponzmaster, and -B l o o m i n g M o o n- : **Hey guyz!!

**--shannaro.blossom--, xXdarkavengerXx, and Ramen4eva: **Hey.

**Ramen4eva: **OK, I KNOW WHO IS CUTEANDAWESOME, .:SHYBUTTERFLY:., AND WEPONZMASTER BUT WHO IS -B L O O M I N G M O O N-??

**-B l o o m i n g M o o n-: **HOW DARE YOU!! I AM THE AWESOME CREATOR OF THIS CHAT AND YOU SHALL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!!

**Ramen4eva: **IS YOUR CAPS LOCK BROKEN TOO??

**--shannaro.blossom--: **No u baka. She is mad because you don't know who she is. Now apologize before she gets more mad!!

**Ramen4eva: **Sorry….um what is your name?

**-B l o o m i n g M o o n-: **I'll ignore that, btw it's Mizuki.

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe: **Ok, I'm lost Mizuki-chan. Why is Naruto talking in caps?? Can you fill me in?

**-B l o o m i n g M o o n-: **Ok sure.

The go off to some random place and a minute later they come back.

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe: **HOW DARE YOU NARUTO!! -slaps-

**Ramen4eva: **OWW!! INO WHAT WAS THAT FOR??

**.:ShyButterfly:. : **Naruto-kun r u all right??

**Ramen4eva: **YAH THANX HINATA-CHAN!!

**.:ShyButterfly:. : -**faints-

**Ramen4eva: **R U ALL RIGHT??

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe: **yah she's alright…

**Weponzmistress: **well u totally deserved that Naruto

**--shannaro.blossom--: **yah totally, like everyone except you know's who Mizuki-chan is.

**Darkavenger: **Dobe

**Ramen4eva: **TEME!!

**Darkavenger: **Dobe!!

**Ramen4eva: **TEME!!

**-B l o o m i n g M o o n-: **SHUT UP!!

**Ramen4eva: **SORRY!! I DON'T SEE WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT YOU….

**Weponzmaster: **oh no you didn't..

**.:ShyButterfly: **oh yes he did….

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe: **yah he did…..

**--shannaro.blossom--: **Naruto big mistake, big mistake……

**-B l o o m i n g M o o n-: **NARUTO!!

**Ramen4eva: **NOO!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!! NOOOOOOOOOO-

_**Ramen4eva has been disconnected**_

**-B l o o m i n g M o o n-: **well I took care of that….

**Darkavenger: **what exactly did you do to him??

**-B l o o m i n g M o o n-: **do you really want to know?? eerie tone

**Darkavenger: **don't want 2 know don't care…..

**Weponzmistress: **I want 2 know………

**-B l o o m i n g M o o n-: **well…takes a deep breath I tied him up with rope and duct tape, shoved him in a closet strapped to a chair that was welled to the floor, soon the closet got destroyed and carried away by a dump truck, then was dumped in the local sewer, got dumped in the ocean, eaten by whales, then spit out by whales, flew all the way to china, stopped and ordered Chinese food for me, we stopped and had a lunch break, took a plane to disney world and took some amazing pictures, then entered a karate class and got kicked all the way to Suna where Temari was practicing her giant fan and got flown through the wind, got carried by man-eating birds, landed on the birds nest, jumped form the birds nest, landed at the edge of a cliff, insulted a fat lady before falling off the cliff, were he was hanging off a branch, a pack of wolves snapping at him, falling, and had to sit through 24 hours of BARNY!! exhales any questions??

**--shannaro.blossom--:……….**

**Darkavenger:…………**

**.:ShyButterfly:. :………..**

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:…………..**

**Weponzmaster: **NOOO!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?? I WANTED TO DO THAT!! ONLY I WOULD HAVE MADE HIM SIT THROUGH 24 HOURS OF TELLY TUBBIES!!

**-B l o o m i n g M o o n-: **Excellent…-rubs hands together-

**Weponzmaster: **ok total world domination conquest is a go!!

**Darkavenger: **ok, those two have totally gone insane

**.:ShyButterfly:. : **agreed…………

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe: **NOOOOOOOOOO!! Tenny!! Why did you have to travel to the dark side!!

_**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe has been disconnected**_

**.:ShyButterfly:. : -**Dies-

_**.:ShyButterfly:. has been disconnected**_

**_Darkavenger signs out without anyone knowing_**

* * *

**Later...Somehow...**

**Darkavenger: **…………Sakura you still r with me right??

**Darkavenger: **Sakura??

**Darkavenger: **Oh no!! Did she travel to the dark side too??

**Darkavenger: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**--shannaro.blossom--: **Sorry Sasuke-kun, I was talking to my cousin. What were you saying??

**Darkavenger: **um, the three of them have gone to the dark side where they have cookies…

**--shannaro.blossom--: **so does that mean Gaara is on the dark side too??

**Darkavenger: **I don't think so………he even has his own web site. views hey he's selling a pack of cookies for 5.00. I think that I am going to buy one.

**--shannaro.blossom--: **Can u order one for me 2 Sasuke-kun?

**Darkavenger: **sure, btw, do you want to go out tonight?

**--shannaro.blossom--: **like a date??

**Darkavenger: **it is a date, sorry I couldn't ask you earlier cuz we weren't alone. -looks in the backround-

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe: **DIE COW!! LIER!! KETCHUP DOESN'T COME FROM A RED COW!!

**.:ShyButterfly:. : **Wait Ino!! -Trips over ladybug- (she didn't really die)

**weponzmaster: **GUYZ WAIT UP!! I WANT TO KILL THE COW TOO!! -starts throwing weapons at the cow-

**Darkavenger: **ok, well now were almost alone.

**--shannaro.blossom--: **sure I'd love 2!!

**Darkavenger: **kay pick u up at 7ish………

**--shannaro.blossom--: **kk, bye Sasuke-kun!!

**Darkavenger: **Bye!

_**--shannaro.blossom-- signs out**_

_**Darkavenger signs out**_

* * *

—**A FEW HOURS LATER—**

**Ramen4eva: **HEY GUYS I'M BACK!!

**Ramen4eva: **GUYS??

**Ramen4eva: **WHERE DID EVERYONE GO?!

**Ramen4eva: **NOOOOOOOOO!! CURSE YOU GAARA!! THEY ALL TRAVELED TO THE DARK SIDE BECAUSE OF YOUR DELICIOUS LOOKING COOKIES!! which reminds me i have to pick some up later...where was I again?? oh yah right...NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

* * *

**A/N: lol!! Funny…………it's kind of weird though. Oh well, it's humor anyway. Anyway...please review!!**


	3. The Plan

**Author's Note: Nothing to say but please review!!**

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

-

-

* * *

_**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe signs in**_

_**.:ShyButterfly:. signs in**_

_**Lazycloudgenius signs in**_

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** Hey Hinata!!

**.:ShyButterfly:. **: sighs Hey Ino..

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** What's wrong Hina?

**Lazycloudgenius:** Uh, girl talk. Troublesome…bye guys….

_**Lazycloudgenius signs out**_

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** Anyway… without intruption…wats wrong??

**.:ShyButterfly:.** :Naruto doesn't notice me….

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** So you finally admit that u like him huh?

**.:ShyButterfly:.** :Yes….-blushes-

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** Don't worry Hina. I wont tell anyone!!

**.:ShyButterfly:.** :Really?!

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** Sure but u have 2 tell Naruto yourself!!

**.:ShyButterfly:.** What?? B-b-b-b-u-u-u-t-t-t-b-b-b-u-u-t-t-t...

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** HINATA!! Stop stuttering!! Now it sounds like u r saying butt butt!!

**.:ShyButterfly:.** :sorry…..

**.:ShyButterfly:.** : Your right ino!

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** I am?? Oh yah I am!!

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** 'bout wat?

**.:ShyButterfly:.** :Telling Naruto…

**.:ShyButterfly:.** :But idk if he likes me… :(

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** I know why don't you get a boyfriend and see if he gets jealous!!

**.:ShyButterfly:.** :but tat is wrong ino!!

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** True but you will find out if he likes u or not…..

**.:ShyButterfly:.** :yah but idk if he likes me or not…

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** That's why Hina!! You see if he likes you by dating another guy and seeing if he gets jealous or not. If he does then he obviously likes you…well if he doesn't then keep the guy that u r with…

_**Doggywoofwoof signs in**_

**Doggywoofwoof:** Hey guys…wait, sorry um girls.

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe and .:ShyButterfly:.** :Hey kiba!!

**Doggywoofwoof:** yah anyway…I just came 2 ask Hinata something do u mind ino??

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** no of course not!! see u l8ter Hina!!

_**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe signs out**_

**.:ShyButterfly:.** :what did u want 2 ask me kiba??

**Doggywoofwoof:** um well this is hard for me but….

**Doggywoofwoof:** would you go out with me??

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** of course she would!! Pick her up at 5 at the park!!

**.:ShyButterfly:. and doggywoofwoof:** INO!!

**Doggywoofwoof:** I thought u left!!

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** well 2 bad!! Anyway bye kiba!!

**Doggywoofwoof:** but I don't want 2 go…

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** TOO BAD LEAVE NOW!! Unless u want 2 stay and have some girl talk then fine by me!!

**Doggywoofwoof:** No thanx!! Bye guys…c u later Hinata!!

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe and .:ShyButterfly:.** :bye kiba!

**.:ShyButterfly:.** :Ino! why did u say yes to him??

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** Cuz this was all part of the plan!!

_**--shannaro.blossom-- signs in**_

**--shannaro.blossom--:** hey guys wats up??

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** The plan where we see if Naruto likes Hinata by Hinata dating Kiba and see if he gets jealous!! –oops-

**.:ShyButterfly:. **:INO!!

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** whoops sorry….

**--shannaro.blossom--:** well count me in!!

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** Sure Saki! Ok tell Naruto to meet u at the Hana Café at 5:00, that's where they r going!! And u should know the rest of the plan!!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** but I have a date w/ Sasuke-kun……

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** YOUR DATING SASUKE?! What? When? Where?

**--shannaro.blossom--:** um he just plainly asked me out, yesterday, in the chat room……then we went out and we have another date today….

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** Oh!! Score saki!!

**.:ShyButterfly:.** :Ino I thought u like Sasuke??

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** Not anymore!! I like someone else!!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** who??

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** not saying…

**--shannaro.blossom--:** fine! But still what about my date w/ Sasuke-kun??

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** well just bring him along and don't tell him about the plan!!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** why should I?? but he's bound to find out..he is smart

**.:ShyButterfly:. **:cuz I think that Sasuke will get jealous if he sees u w/ Naruto…and plus you are already going there anyway…

**--shannaro.blossom--: **Fine but its weird if you have a date w/ three people…

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** right… so tell him the plan then…

**--shannaro.blossom--:** but u just told me not 2 tell him…

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe: **right…just tell him..he is going 2 find out anyway….

**--shannaro.blossom--:** that's wat I just said!!

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe: **oh you did?? Sorry I was talking 2 Shika….

**--shannaro.blossom--:** so does that mean that u like Shikamaru??

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** um…………………………no………………got 2 go bye!!

_**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe signs out**_

**.:ShyButterfly:. and –shannaro.blossom--:** she so likes him!!

**--shannaroblossom--:** so bout the plan just flirt w/ him and wat not till he catches ur attention, kay hina??

**.:ShyButterfly:.** :but I'm not sure bout this plan though…

_**b.u.g.b.o.y. signs in**_

**b.u.g.b.o.y.:** I EAT PUPPIES FOR BREAKFEST!!

_**b.u.g.b.o.y. signs out**_

**--shannaro.blossom--:** weird……………

**.:ShyButterfly:. **: I know and he's on my team…….

**--shannaro.blossom--:** ok hina got 2 go bye!!

**.:ShyButterfly:.** : me 2 bye saki!!

_**--shannaro.blossom—signs out**_

_**.:ShyButterfly:. signs out**_

* * *

**-FEW HOURS LATER-**

_**Darkavenger signs in**_

_**Ramen4eva signs in**_

**Ramen4eva:** Hey teme I need advice…

**Darkavenger:** whoa I never thought u would ask someone 4 advice……

**Ramen4eva:** well I need help

**Darkavenger: **what is it??

**Ramen4eva:** I want to ask a girl out…

**Darkavenger:** who sakura?? FUCK OFF SHE'S **MINE **CANT YOU SEE SHE WAS ALWAYS MINE!! WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR A WHILE NOW SO BACK OFF!!

**Ramen4eva:** whoa, whoa not her…

**Darkavenger: **GOOD!! Then who??

**Ramen4eva: **Hinata…………

**Darkavenger:** oh……u know everyone in the village knew that she likes u but u were too dense to see that…

**Ramen4eva: **SHE LIKES ME??

**Darkavenger: **duh!

**Ramen4eva: **oh……well anyway I still need help asking her out!!

**Darkavenger: **ok here's wat u do……this is **VERY** important………

**Ramen4eva:** yah? Yah?

**Darkavenger: **if you don't do this they wont go out with you…

**Ramen4eva:** what? What??

**Darkavenger: **you say…

**Ramen4eva: **JUST SAY IT ALREADY!!

**Darkavenger: **will you go out with me??……

**Ramen4eva:** oh come on teme!! That's the best advice u can give me??

**Darkavenger: **yah pretty much……

**Ramen4eva: **then how did u get Sakura??

**Darkavenger: **1) She already liked me 2) I liked her 3) she said yes and 4) my natural Uchiha good looks!!

**Ramen4eva:** WELL THAT DOESN'T HELP ME!!

**Darkavenger: **I know……

**Ramen4eva:** THEN WHY DID U TELL ME THAT?!

**Darkavenger: **idk………to rub it in……

_**--shannaro.blossom—logs in**_

**Ramen4eva:** THAT STILL DOESN'T HELP ME TEME!! HELP ME OR I WILL STEAL SAKURA-CHAN FROM YOU!!

**Darkavenger:** YOUR WAT?! LAY ONE OF YOUR FILTHY RAMEN-COVERED FINGERS ON **MY** SAKURA-CHAN AND YOU SHALL **DIE**!!

**--shannaro.blossom—**: Sasuke??

**Darkavenger:** huh? Wat? sorry Sakura…

**--shannaro.blossom—** reads previous posts AWW!! How sweet!! -huggles- Sasuke

**Darkavenger:** -blushes-

**Ramen4eva:** HAHAHA!! TEME'S BLUSHING!!

**Darkavenger:** NARUTO UNLESS U WANT TO DIE YOUNG I'D KEEP UR MOUTH SHUT IF I WERE YOU!! AND NOW DO YOU STILL WANT TO STEAL **MY** SAKURA-CHAN?!

**Ramen4eva:** shuts up -shakes head no-

**--shannaro.blossom--:** how sweet Sasuke-kun!! -hugs tighter- oh yah btw, Naruto you want to come to the Hana Café with me??

**Darkavenger:** WHAT?! YOU ARE DATING **MY** SAKURA-CHAN?! HOW DARE YOU!! DIE NARUTO!!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** wait Sasuke-kun. Our date is over there too…

**Darkavenger:** what? But I thought that it was just the two of us!!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** I know but ino told me to invite Naruto and she didn't want you to get jealous so we r having the date there……ok??

**Darkavenger:** ok…I'm on my way sakura…

_**Darkavenger signs out**_

**--shannaro.blossom--:** c u Sasuke-kun!! I c u outside now!! Bye Naruto meet me at my house in 10 kay?? Bye Sasuke-kun's here already!

**Ramen4eva:** bye Sakura-chan!!

_**--shannaro.blossom—signs out**_

_**Ramen4eva signs out**_

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Please Review and thanx!! Don't forget to read my other story **_**Konoha High: An Autumn Beginning **_**thank you!!**


	4. Switched?

**Authors Note: Please Review! If you don't get the story line read the bottom...Thankies!!**

****

**Chapter 4: Switched?**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**_Weponzmaster signs in_**

**_.:ShyButterfly:. signs in_**

**_All.Seeing.Eyes signs in_**

**Weponzmaster:** hello!

**.:ShyButterfly:.** :hey

**All.Seeing.Eyes:** err…hey Tenten…

**Weponzmaster:** Hey Neji, when r we going 2 meet at the training field??

**All.Seeing.Eyes: **um, idk but I have 2 go but tell Hinata when we r going 2 spar. Ja!

**_All.Seeing.Eyes signs out_**

**Weponzmaster:** well that was weird…..O.O

**Weponzmaster:** Hey Hina, you've been quieter than usual anything up lately?

**.:ShyButterfly:. :**……………

**Weponzmaster:** Hinata??

**Weponzmaster: **Hello??

**Weponzmaster:** Anyone out there??

**Weponzmaster: **Hinata?!

**Weponzmaster:** HINA-

**.:ShyButterfly:. :** WHY R U PRESSURING ME?! IT'S NOT THAT I'M DOING ANYTHING WRONG!! WHY R U TOCHERING ME?!

**Weponzmaster:** u want 2 tell me wat happened??

**.:ShyButterfly:. **I'd rather not…

**Weponzmaster:** what its not like you tried to do something stupid right??

**.:ShyButterfly:.** …………………………

**Weponzmaster: **OMG!!

**.:ShyButterfly:.** …………………………

**Weponzmaster:** HINATA DON'T TELL ME?? I NEED TO HEAR IT FROM U HINA……TELL ME THE TRUTH!!

**.:ShyButterfly:. :** I'll never tell!! –tapes mouth with duct tape-

**Weponzmaster:** HINATA!! THIS IS SERIOUS!!

**.:ShyButterfly:. :**OK!! I'LL ADMIT IT!!

**Weponzmaster:** kay let me hear it!!

**.:ShyButterfly:.** I –mutter, mutter, mutter-

**Weponzmaster: **I'm sorry what??

**.:ShyButterfly:. **I took…

**Weponzmaster:** yes, yes??

**.:ShyButterfly:. **Gaara's…

**Weponzmaster: **spit it out woman!! –slaps Hinata's back-

**.:ShyButterfly:.** –oww…- FINE!! THAT'S RIGHT I TOOK GAARA'S LAST COOKIE!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –cough- -cough- HAHAHAHA!! YES I DID IT I AM SOOO BAD!!

**Weponzmaster:** -gasps- you realize that you r committing suicide if he finds out?!

**.:ShyButterfly:.** yes!! And I'm proud to be an American!!

**Weponzmaster:** YAH!! ME 2!! Wait a second…were not American!! Were Japanese!!

**.:ShyButterfly:.** oh yah but like yesterday I was watching, like, a movie and yah…the acting was like soooo good…I can't believe that like, they were that good. I mean, like, seriously!!

**Weponzmaster:** why is everyone soooo crazy?? Not counting the other day when Gai gave me the wrong medicine…and he gave some to everyone else too… O.O

**_Doggywoofwoof signs in_**

**Doggywoofwoof:** WHERE IS SHINO?! I JUST RELIZE THAT HE STOLE AKAMARU!! GRRR…DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS??

**Weponzmaster:** last time I checked he was going to candy mountain!! Yay!!

**Doggywoofwoof:** THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT!! I NEED TO KNOW WHERE SHINO AND AKAMARU IS!!

**Weponzmaster: **I TOLD YOU CANDY MOUNTAIN!!

**Doggywoofwoof:** I DON'T WANT TO GO TO CANDY MOUNTAIN!! I STILL CAN'T FIND AKAMARU!!

**.:ShyButterfly:. **I know where there are!!

**Doggywoofwoof:** WHERE?!

**.:ShyButterfly:. **There—

**Weponzmaster:** UP YOU'RE FAT A--

**Doggywoofwoof:** WOAH!! I NEVER LOOKED THERE YET!! THANKS TENTEN!!

**_Doggywoofwoof signs out_**

**Weponzmaster:** wait I didn't mean that literally!! Kiba!!

**Weponzmaster:** Don't get lost in there!! Lol!!

**.:ShyButterfly:. **Tenten!!

**Weponzmaster:** what?! He'll come back eventually……

**_--shannaro.blossom— signs in_**

**--shannaro.blossom--:** -grumbles-

**Weponzmaster:** Hey Saki, wat's wrong??

**--shannaro.blossom--:** -grr-

**.:ShyButterfly:.** **:**Sakura?

**--shannaro.blossom--:** huh oh sorry Hinata, Tenten. I'm fine. –sad tone-

**_Cookies 'R' Us signs in_**

**Cookies 'R' Us:** Hey Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata!

**.:ShyButterfly:. and weponzmaster:** Hey!

**Cookies 'R' Us:** Wats wrong with Sakura??

**Weponzmaster:** We don't know

**Cookies 'R' Us:** Hey guys can I talk to Sakura alone??

**.:ShyButterfly:. and weponzmaster:** Sure! Bye!!

**_.:ShyButterfly:. signs out_**

**_Weponzmaster signs out_**

**Cookies 'R' Us:** Wat's wrong??

**--shannaro.blossom--:** Nothing…

**Cookies 'R' Us:** come on……wats wrong??

**--shannaro.blossom--:** Fine, Sasuke stood me up…but this happened two days ago.:(

**Cookies 'R' Us:** oh…I'm sorry

**--shannaro.blossom--: **Then we went out yesterday...

**Cookies 'R' Us: **Why did you go out with him if he stood you up??

**--shannaro.blossom--: **idk... :(

**Cookies 'R' Us: **So why are you mad at him??

**--shannaro.blossom--: **cuz we had a stupid little fight...

**Cookies 'R' Us: **What happened??

**--shannaro.blossom--: **I don't remember it clearly but I do remember that we were arguing over the tip.

**Cookies 'R' Us: **That's pretty stupid to me...

**--shannaro.blossom--: **I know, but he started it so he has to apologize first!!

**Cookies 'R' Us: **You should both apologize!!

**--shannaro.blossom--: **I can't believe he actually did that!! I should get him back!!

**Cookies 'R' Us:** I know the best way!! Sakura will you go out with me??

**--shannaro.blossom--:** I don't know…

**Cookies 'R' Us:** Come on I'm here in Konoha for a vacation and I promise I will be there this time!!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** Fine but can we go as friends?? I'm not in the dating mood tonight.

**Cookies 'R' Us:** Sure whatever you say! But then we have to go to the place that I want to go to first!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** where's that??

**Cookies 'R' Us:** THE COOKIE SHOP!!

**--shannaro.blossom--: **-giggles- ok! Then I'll meet you at the gate in 10, kay??

**Cookies 'R' Us: **Sure!

**_--shannaro.blossom— signs out_**

_**Darkavenger signs in**_

**Darkavenger:** Hey Gaara have you seen Sakura? I need to tell her something...

**Cookies 'R' Us:** She's going out with me got it!! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU DID TO HER!! AND YOUR STUPID LITTLE FIGHT?!YOUR SUCH A JERK YOU KNOW THAT??

**Darkavenger:** I didn't do anything…wait are you talking about yesterday??

**Cookies 'R' Us:** Yes!! and the day after that you broke her heart!!

**Darkavenger:** How?? I didn't do anything! I didn't even see her yesterday!!

**Cookies 'R' Us:** Yes you did now you better apologize!!

**_Cookies 'R' Us signs out_**

**Darkavenger:** what did I do?? Sakura...

**_Darkavenger signs out_**

* * *

**A/N: Hello!! Yay more drama!! Sorry about the short chapter. Ok, if you don't get the storyline, it's kind of confusing here's where it starts. Sasuke stood Sakura up in the first chapter but he doesn't know why. Sakura is sad but Sasuke asks her out again the next day and she goes thinking it's his way of apologizing for the day earlier. They had a stupid fight and now they are mad at each other. Meanwhile Gaara asked Sakura on a date but she said she just wants to go as friends. But how come Sasuke claims he didn't do anything?? Grr!! The year's almost over and grades are coming in soon. Please Review and check out my other story _Konoha High: An Autumn Beginning_!!**


	5. TO NARNIA!

**Author's Note: Yes I renamed this! Now it's iChat instead of Online Chat Room. Um, please check out my other story entitled **_**How I Survived My Own Personal Hell and Konoha High: An Autumn Beginning**_** thanks!! Oh and please review!! **

**Chapter 5: TO NARNIA!**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

_****_Ramen4eva signs in_**

**_Darkavenger signs in_**

**_--shannaro.blossom—signs in_**

**Ramen4eva:** hey Sakura-chan, Teme!

**_--shannaro.blossom— signs out_**

**Ramen4eva:** Was it something I said?

**Darkavenger:** No, I think she's mad at me………

**Ramen4eva:** TEME!! What did u do??

**Darkavenger:** That's exactly it!! I didn't do anything!!

**_.:ShyButterfly:. signs in_**

**_All.Seeing.Eyes signs in_**

**_Weponzmaster signs in_**

**_Lazycloudgenius signs in_**

**_CuTeAnDaWeSoMe signs in_**

**_Doggywoofwoof signs in_**

**_B.u.g.b.o.y. signs in_**

**_greenNyouthful signs in_**

**_chipsrtasty signs in_**

**_Cookies 'R' Us signs in_**

**_Ihaveagiantfanandyoudont signs in_**

**_Girlypurplemakeup signs in_**

**Ramen4eva:** Hey guys!!

**All:** Hey!

**Doggywoofwoof:** SHINO!!

**B.u.g.b.o.y.:** yes?

**Doggywoofwoof:** WHERE'S AKAMARU?!

**B.u.g.b.o.y.:** He's—

**Doggywoofwoof:** THAT'S IT!! I'M CALLING U OUT!!

**B.u.g.b.o.y.:** err……ok……

**_Doggywoofwoof signs out_**

**_B.u.g.b.o.y. signs out_**

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** what was that all about??

**Weponzmaster:** idk………

**All.Seeing.Eyes: **Yah, that was weird………

**Ramen4eva:** HEY!! I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT!!

**All.Seeing.Eyes:** TOO BAD!!

**Ramen4eva:** GRR!!

**Ihaveagiantfanandyoudont:** Guys??

**All.Seeing.Eyes:** DOUBLE GRR!!

**Lazycloudgenius:** ………troublesome………

**greenNyouthful:** AHH!! MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS ARE FIGHTING!!

**.:ShyButterfly:.** WTF??

**Girlypurplemakeup:** agreed………

**Ramen4eva:** WELL TRIPLE GRR!!

**Darkavenger:** you know u really are a dope………

_**-B l o o m i n g M o o n- signs in**_

**All.Seeing.Eyes:** THAN FOUR GRRS!!

**Weponzmaster:** Guys??

**Lazycloudgenius:** They'll figure out eventually………troublesome………

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** Yah………when they get beat-up…….

**Ramen4eva:** -GASP- YOU GOT ME BEAT!! WELL THAN FIVE GRRS!!

**GreenNyouthful:** YOUTHFUL FRIENDS OF THE YOUTHFUL KONOHA!! PLEASE STOP YOUR YOUTHFUL FIGHTING OR I SHALL—

**All the girls in here:** IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD WE WOULD POLITLY PUMMLE YOU INTO A PULP!! UNDERSTAND??

**GreenNyouthful:** agreed!

**Kunoichi:** GOOD!!

**-B l o o m i n g M o o n-:** Good!! Now can I tell u guys something REALLLYYYY important??

**All:** What??

**-B l o o m i n g M o o n-:** ……………………………………hi…………………………………

**All:** WTF??

**-B l o o m i n g M o o n-: **Ok, that wasn't it…………Kiba and Shino are fighting on another chat room!! Lets go!!

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** So Mitsuki-san, how are we going to get there??

**-B l o o m i n g M o o n-:** With my magical teleporting powers!! Everyone let's go!

**All:** let's go!

**Ramen4eva:** TO NARNIA!!

**_Everyone signs out_**

* * *

****

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Lol I just had to put the last part in!! Anyway….sorry for updating sooooooo late!! I was suppppperrrrr busy! Grr!! I don't like school!! I am super sorry that this is a short chapter but yah...please review!! Thank you!! **


	6. Happy Birthday Mitsuki!

**Chapter 6: Happy Birthday Mitsuki!!**

**A/N: Hey peoplez sorry I haven't updated in a long time and I will get back to my other stories...eventually. Anyway enjoy!!**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Everyone signs in.**

**-B l o o m i n g M o o n-:** Is everyone ok?

**Ihaveagiantfanandyoudont:** Define ok...

**LazyCloudGenius:** Not dead...

**Ihaveagiantfanandyoudont:** Then i'm good...

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** o.O

**Ramen4eva:** I'm not ok...

**.:ShyButterfly:.** What's wrong Naruto-kun??

**Ramen4eva:** I'm dead xx

**Darkavenger:** No ur not dobe...u r still talking...

**All.Seeing.Eyes:** So what happened??

**Ramen4eva:** I don't know...I was bored

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** -whacks naruto-

**Ramen4eva:** oww...

**_--shannaro.blossom-- signs in_**

**Ramen4eva:** SAKURA-CHAN!!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** SHUT UP NARUTO!! -bitch slaps naruto-

**Darkavenger:** ...?

**All.Seeing.Eyes:** O...k...

**Ramen4eva: **oww...sakura-chan why did u do that??

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** FOREHEAD!! I WANTED TO DO THAT!! -bitch slaps naruto-

**.:ShyButterfly:.** Naruto-kun!!

**LazyCloudGenius: Troublesome**...-takes a nap-

**Weponzmaster:** Hey Shikamaru r u going to watch the show??

**Purplegirlymakeup:** Don't bother...

**--shannaro.blossom--:** -glares- -slaps naruto-

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** -glares- -slaps naruto-

**GreenNyouthful:** PLEASE MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS STOP FIGHTING!!

**Ramen4eva:** guys??

**Darkavenger:** u deserve it...

**--shannaro.blossom-- and CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** -death glare-

**.:ShyButterfly:. **Naruto-kun!! are you alright??

**_GreenNyouthful has been disconnected._**

**--shannaro.blossom--:** -glares- -slaps naruto with a lobster-

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** -glares- OH IT'S ON!! -slaps naruto with a sock-

**Ramen4eva:** no...

**Weponzmaster:** lol

**LazyCloudGenius:** agreed...this is amusing...

**Ihaveagiantfanandyoudont:** Hey gaara?? r u there??

**Cookies 'R' Us:** ...

**--shannaro.blossom--:** -slaps naruto with a lobster-

**Purplegirlymakeup:** Gaara??

**Cookies 'R' Us:** ...-snarls-

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** -slaps naruto with a sock-

**All.Seeing.Eyes:** Anyone want to stop them??

**.:ShyButterfly:.** -faints-

**Darkavenger:** is that a yes??

**Ihaveagiantfananyoudont:** OMFG!! Kankuro??

**Ramen4eva:** HELLO?! Doesn't anyone care about me??

**--shannaro.blossom--:** -slaps naruto with a lobster-

**Purplegirlymakeup:** YES?? but for you Naruto no...

**Weponzmaster: **Hey that looks like fun!! -whacks naruto with a breadstick-

**LazyCloudGenius:** I would take that as a no...

**Darkavenger:** Dobe...

**Ihaveagiantfanandyoudont:** WHY R WE YELLING??

**Ramen4eva:** TEME!!

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** -slaps naruto with a sock-

**Weponzmaster:** -whacks naruto with a breadstick-

**Purplegirlymakeup:** I DONT KNOW!!

**All.Seeing.Eyes:** Shut up!

**Ihaveagiantfanandyoudont:** Wait what were we talking about again??

**Purplegirlymakeup:** I don't remember

**--shannaro.blossom--:** -whacks naruto with a lobster-

**Cookies 'R' Us: **-snarls-

**Ihaveagiantfanandyoudont:** oh yah!! come on kankuro!

**Cookies 'R' Us:** NOOO!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY PRECIOUS COOKIES!!

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** -whacks naruto with a sock-

**_Ihaveangianfanandyoudont signs out_**

**_Purplegirlymakeup signs out_**

**_Cookies 'R' Us has been disconnected_**

**Lazycloudgenius:** Now that that's out of the way...

**Weponzmistress:** -wacks naruto with a breadstick-

**All.Seeing.Eyes:** Dude's!! Stop your fighting...

**--shannaro.blossom--:** Oh...

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** My...

**Weponzmaster:** Gosh!!

**--shannaro.blossom--: **Neji, your not cool...

**Weponzmaster:** So please don't say dudes...

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** Totally not you...your not cool and you will never be!!

**Darkavenger:** -smirks-

**All.Seeing.Eyes:** WHAT?! MOMMY LIED TO ME!! -sobs- -jumps into tenten's arms- HOLD ME!!

**Weponzmaster:** -blushes- Neji...

**.:ShyButterfly:.** -looks at the beat up Naruto- you...You!!...YOU HURT MY NARUTO-KUN!! -takes out a katana and starts swinging it around like a maniac-

**Ramen4eva:** -wakes up- Hinata?? o.O

**Lazycloudgenius:** -sighs- Neji, did u give her the wrong pills again??

**All.Seeing.Eyes:** ...Maybe...

**-B l o o m i n g M o o n-:** Hey! Doesn't anyone know what time of the year is??

**Ramen4eva:** year? don't you mean month??

**--shannaro.blossom--:** BAKA!! -wacks- It's her birthday!

**Ramen4eva:** oh...

**All: **Happy Birthday Mitsuki!!

**-B l o o m i n g M o o n-:** -takes out a cake-

**All:** -sings the birthday song-

**-B l o o m i n g M o o n-:** -blows out the candles and slices the cake-

**All: **-takes a piece of cake-

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** omg! this cake is soooo good!! but i'm going to get fat...

**.:ShyButterfly:.** That's ok ino, we have a mission coming up soon so we can burn it off then...

**--shannaro.blossom--:** good idea hinata!!

**Weponzmaster:** Awesome! But don't you have a feeling that were forgetting something??

* * *

**-Somewhere in another chat room-**

**Doggywoofwoof:** Hey where is everybody??

**B.u.g.b.o.y:** idk...so were not going to fight today??

**Doggywoofwoof:** no i wanted an audience...

**B.u.g.b.o.y:** an audience would be nice...so tomorrow then??

**Doggywoofwoof:** yup! your going down!!

**B.u.g.b.o.y:** nope your going down!!

**Doggywoofwoof signs out**

**B.u.g.b.o.y signs out**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Author's Note: Hey again!! Yes today is my b-day and reviews are gladly welcome!!**


	7. Helmet Buddies!

**Chapter 7: Helmet Buddies!**

**A/N: People who review are loved!**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe signs in**

**--shannaro.blossom-- signs in**

**Darkavenger signs in**

**--shannaro.blossom--:** Hey ino!...Uchiha...

**Darkavener**:...?

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe signs out**

**--shannaro.blossom--:** Great she left?

**Darkavenger**:...hn...

**--shannaro.blossom--**: is anything else you can say besides hn?!

**Darkavenger**: why r u mad at me? what did i do? and why were u on a date with gaara?

**--shannaro.blossom--: **figure out for yourself...

**Darkavenger**: but i didn't do anything...

**--shannaro.blossom--:** right...your not the one that stood outside in the cold waiting for someone to pick you up?

**Darkavenger**: don't u mean gaara? he stood u up? that bastard i'm going to kill him!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** NO YOU BAKA!! u stood me up!!

**I am better than you signs in**

**Darkavenger**: ITACHI!! U HACKED MY ACCOUNT SO YOU COULD ASK SAKURA OUT THEN NOT SHOW PURPOSELY SO THAT SHE WOULD HATE ME!!

**I am better than you:** crap he found out...bye my cherry blossom...

**Darkavenger**: SHE IS NOT **YOURS!!** **SHE'S MINE!!**

**I am better than you signs out**

**Darkavenger**: ITACHI!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!

**Darkavenger signs out**

**--shannaro.blossom--: **-blushes- wow what just happened??

**-BloomingMoon-: **Itachi and Sasuke are fighting over you...

**--shannaro.blossom--:** oh...then i wasn't dreaming...

**-BloomingMoon-** no...u weren't...now come on! Kiba and Shino are about to fight!!

**--shannaro.blossom-- signs out**

**-BloomingMoon- signs out**

* * *

**-In a Different Chat Room-**

**-BloomingMoon- signs in**

**--shannaro.blossom-- signs in**

**Ramen4eva signs in**

**.:ShyButterfly:. signs in**

**Doggywoofwoof signs in**

**B.u.g.y.b.o.y. signs in**

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe signs in**

**Lazycloudgenius signs in**

**Chipsrtasty signs in**

**All.Seeing.Eyes signs in**

**Weponzmaster signs in**

**Green&Youthful signs in**

**Cookies 'R' Us signs in**

**Purplegirlymakeup signs in**

**Ihavagiantfanandyoudont signs in**

**Numba one icha icha fan signs in**

**My Crimson Eyes signs in**

**.:Dango:. signs in**

**MIGHTGUY!! signs in**

**MonkeyNin signs in**

**Hiddenintheshadows signs in**

**Doggywoofwoof:** hey people! you came to witness the awesomeness fight that's going to happen which...-coughShinoisgoingtolosecough-

**B.u.g.b.o.y:** yah right your going 2 lose!

**Doggywoofwoof:** right...

**B.u.g.b.o.y:** yah...

**Doggywoofwoof:** so...?

**B.u.g.b.o.y:** how's...

**Doggywoofwoof: **life...?

**B.u.g.b.o.y:** yah...

**Doggywoofwoof:** so...

**B.u.g.b.o.y:** rig-

**Ramen4eva: **WILL SOMEONE PLEASE FIGHT ALREADY?! THIS IS SOO BORING!!

**Doggywoofwoof:** geez some people are so impatient!!

**Lazycloudgenius:** yah and some people -cough cough- Kiba, Shino, Ino -cough cough- are so dumb...

**Doggywoofwoof:** oh! wait before we start fighting i'll have to get my helmet!!

**_Doggywoofwoof signs out_**

**B.u.g.b.o.y:** hey me too!!

**_B.u.g.b.o.y signs out_**

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe:** Huh? did u say something Shika?

**--shannaro.blossom--: **Example A...

**Green&Youthful: **GOOD ONE SAKURA-SAN!! AS EXPECTED FROM MY CHERRY BLOSSOM!!

**MIGHTGUY!!:** YAH LEE!! FIGHT FOR HER HEART!!

**Green&Youthful: **GUY-SENSEI!!

**MIGHTGUY!!:** LEE!!

**Green&Youthful:** GUY-SENSEI!!

**MIGHTGUY!!:** LEE!! -Hugs-

**_Darkavenger signs in_**

**Darkavenger:** SHE'S NOT YOUR'S SHE'S **MINE**!! MIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEE!!

**_Darkavenger signs out_**

**Cookies 'R' Us:** Hey how many different cookies r there?

**Ihaveagiantfanandyoudont:** idk...

**Purplegirlymakeup:** Let's go find out!! XD, -skips down the yellow brick road-

**Cookies 'R' Us:** YAY!! -joins him-

**Lazycloudgenius:** Wake me up when the are back...

**_Cookies 'R' Us signs out_**

**_Purplegirlymakeup signs out_**

**Ihaveagiantfanandyoudont:** wait ur going the wrong way!! jeez...sorry i can't see the fight but gaara and kankuro are having a cookie moment...-follows them-

**_Ihaveagiantfanandyoudont signs out_**

**Green&Youthful: **Well good bye my youthful comrads Sasuke-san is--

**_Green&Youthful has been disconnected_**

**_MIGHTGUY!! has been disconnected_**

**_Darkavenger signs in_**

**Darkavenger: MINE!!  
**

**_Darkavenger signs out_**

**Hiddenintheshadows: **This is like sooo boring!! Now good bye and I'm going to rape--erm...i mean...never mind!

**_Hiddenintheshadows signs out_**

**Numba one icha icha fan:** -giggles-

**My Crimson Eyes:** ...Kakashi...?

**.:ShyButterfly:.** ghbnv mhjf ,imrtphfoijerdfls

**Weponzmaster:** Hinata?

**Chipsrtasty: **...? what's wrong with her?

**.:ShyButterfly:.** hureodkls;cmsedfgfuorehilsdjk

**All.Seeing.Eyes: **Aww...please don't tell me...

**--shannaro.blossom--:** what happened?

**All.Seeing.Eyes:** She fell asleep on her keyboard again...brb

**_.:ShyButterfly:. signs out_**

**.:Dango:.** this is boring...

**_.:Dango:. Signs out_**

**Numba one icha icha fan:** Wait Anko!!

**_Numba one icha icha fan signs out_**

**My Crimson Eyes:** Kakashi wait for me!!

**_My Crimson Eyes signs out_**

**MonkeyNin**: Kurenai my beloved!!

**_MonkeyNin signs out_**

**--shannaro.blossom--: **weird...

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**:i know...

**Weponzmaster**: WHERE ARE THEY!! I WANNA SEE SOMEONE FIGHT!!

**_Doggywoofwoof signs in_**

**_B.u.g.b.o.y signs in_**

**Ramen4eva**: FINALLY!!

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: YOU

**Rame4eva**: SHOWED

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: UP!!

**Ramen4eva**: WHAT

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: TOOK

**Weponzmaster**: SHUT UP!!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** -sweatdrop-

**Doggywoofwoof: **ok!! now were ready!! and i brought my super-cool-awesome helmet!! It's the one the only HANNNAH MONTANA!!

**All**: -sweatdrop-

**B.u.g.b.o.y:** -gasp- NO WAY!! well i got a better one!! it's BARBIE!!

**Doggywoofwoof**: darn!! i knew i should have gotton that one!! man...

**Ramen4eva**: START THE FIGHT ALREADY!!

**B.u.g.b.o.y.** Ok, geez -both put on helmets-

**Lazycloudgenius**: did they start yet?

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: your just in time!

**Doggywoofwoof**: -raises fists-

**B.u.g.b.o.y: **Bring it on!! -raises fists-

**Weponzmaster**: -squeals- yes!! they're starting!

**Doggywoofwoof**: -swings palm- -slaps-

**B.u.g.b.o.y:** -slaps-

**Doggywoofwoof**: -bitch slap-

**B.u.g.b.o.y**: -gasps- oh it's on! -slappy fight-

**Doggywoofwoof**: -slappy fight-

**B.u.g.b.o.y:** -slappy fight-

**Doggywoofwoof**: -stops- oww! i broke a nail! ur paying for that! -pulls his hair-

**B.u.g.b.o.y:** NOO!! NOT THE HAIR!! -pulls on kiba's hair-

**Lazycloudgenius:** ok...this is dumb...i'm going 2 leave...

**_Lazycloudgenius signs out_**

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: wait!!

**_CuTeAnDaWeSoMe signs out_**

**_All signs out_**

**Doggywoofwoof**: aww...did everyone leave? ok...well bye shino...

**_Doggywoofwoof signs out_**

**_B.u.g.b.o.y: _**Bye Helmet buddy...

**_B.u.g.b.o.y signs out_**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**A/N: Ok...weird chapter...anyway reviewers are loved!! Oh also I'm going to have a favorite pairing poll (no guy and guy pairings or girl and girl pairings would be added...then i'm going to add the couples to the story. One of the couples would defiantly be SasuSaku!! Have a great day!! Or if your reading this at night have a good night!! (lol that didn't even make sense!!)**


	8. Clueless Guys

**Chapter 8: Clueless Guys**

**A/N: Reviews are loved!**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**_Darkavenger signs in_**

**_Ramen4eva signs in_**

**Ramen4eva**: teme!

**Darkavenger**: dobe..

**Ramen4eva**: TEME! GOOOD MORNING!!

**Darkavenger**: hn..

**Ramen4eva**: the girl's should be signing in soon...their here!

**Darkavenger**: hn...shut up then!

**_--shannaro.blosssom-- signs in_**

**_CuTeAnDaWeSoMe signs in_**

**_.:ShyButterfly:. signs in_**

**_Weponzmaster signs in_**

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: HELLO!!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** ...hi...

**.:ShyButterfly:.** hello ino-chan

**Weponzmaster**: hey...

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: good it's just us girls!

**Weponzmaster**: Can i go?

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: no!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** so why did u tell us to go on like this early?

**.:ShyButterfly:.** i'm sure it's important...

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: it surely is!!

**Weponzmaster**: so what is it about?

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: err...wait i forgot...

**.:ShyButterfly:.** um...ok...you can tell us when you remember!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** Do you remember now?

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: no

**--shannaro.blossom--:** Now?

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: no

**--shannaro.blossom--:** How about now?

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: no

**--shannaro.blossom--:** nowwww??

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: NO!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** howz about now?

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: YES!!

**Weponzmaster**: reallly?

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: NO! I lost it!

**.:ShyButterfly:.** ino-chan what was it about?

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: idk something about your dates

**--shannaro.blossom--: **isn't that it?

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: no it wasn't

**Weponzmaster**: So what was it about?

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: oh yah! now i remember

**--shannaro.blossom--:** it's about time...

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: Shut up!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** you can't make me!

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: forehead!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** pig!!

**.:ShyButterfly:.** Sakura-chan, Ino-chan please stop fighting!

**Weponzmaster**: it's too early in the morning for you two to be fighting

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: fine..

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: so how was your date Sakura?

**--shannaro.blossom--:** it was not a date! we were going as friends!

**Weponzmaster**: right...

**--shannaro.blossom--**: it's true!

**.:ShyButterfly:.** they were going as friends Tenten-chan

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: we'll believe that...

**Weponzmaster**: for now...

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: anyway how was it?

**--shannaro.blossom--:** fine

**Weponzmaster**: that it? one syllable? that's all we get?

**--shannaro.blossom--:** it was really fun

**--shannaro.blossom--:** four syllables, keep the change!

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: hey! you stole that from Hannah Montana!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** what r u going 2 do about it?

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: nothing...

**.:ShyButterfly:.** i like that show...

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: really so do i!!

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: ha! you though you could distract me!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** huh?

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: so tell me EVERY detail about your date!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** it's not a date!!

**Weponzmaster**: fine, fine! then it's not a date!

**--shannaro.blossom--: **ok, fine. kay he picked me up, we went to dinner that's all.

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: i don't believe it!

**Weponzmaster**: there's more!

**.:ShyButterfly:. **was it dinner and a movie?

**--shannaro.blossom--:** um...yes...

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: do tell!!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** we saw a romance/comedy movie

**Weponzmaster**: so where did you guys go eat?

**--shannaro.blossom--:** no place special

**--shannaro.blossom--:** just ichiraku's ramen..

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: not much a date...

**--shannaro.blossom--:** it was not a date!!

**Weponzmaster**: so how was your date hinata?

**.:ShyButterfly:.** good..

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: aww!! not again!!

**Weponzmaster**: where did you go?

**.:ShyButterfly:.** to the park...

**.:ShyButterfly:.** and we had a picnic

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: awww!! kawaii!!

**Weponzmaster**: did u guys kiss?

**.:ShyButterfly:.** no..besides i like naruto-kun!

**--shannaro.blossom--:** to bad the idiot is too blind to see what's right in front of him

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: yup! even denser then i am!

**Weponzmaster**: um ino...

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: what?

**Weponzmaster**: nevermind

**--shannaro.blossom--:** lmao!

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: what's so funny that you had to go lmao on me?

**--shannaro.blossom--:** nothing...

**.:ShyButterfly:. **Sakura-chan do you still like Uchiha-san?

**--shannaro.blossom--:** maybe...

**Weponzmaster**: that's defiantly a yes!

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: so if i were to go on a date with him and kiss him you wouldn't get jealous?

**--shannaro.blossom--:** ...

**.:ShyButterfly:. **ino-chan i don't think that Uchiha-san likes you..Kiba-san told me he likes Sakura

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: grr!!

**--shannaro.blossom--**: no i wouldn't be...

**--shannaro.blossom--:** i think it's time to move on..

**_--shannaro.blossom-- signs out_**

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: What was she talking about?! She can't give up on Sasuke!

**Weponzmaster**: I don't know Ino she liked him for a long time and he never really returned her feelings..

**.:ShyButterfly:.** yah maybe i should also give up on Naruto-kun.

**.:ShyButterfly:.** I mean Kiba-kun is nice too! Kay bye guys!

.:ShyButterfly:. signs out

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: what r we going 2 do?! not her too!!

**Weponzmaster**: maybe moving on for them is the best ino!

**Weponzmaster**: I have to go bye ino...

**_Weponzmaster signs out_**

**CuTeAnDaWeSoMe**: aww!! not you too!! what am i going 2 do?!

**_CuTeAnDaWeSoMe signs out_**

**Ramen4eva**: omg! i can't believe hinata likes me!

**Darkavenger**: dobe! even i knew that she like you!

**Ramen4eva**: then how come u didn't tell me!!

**Darkavenger**: you had to figure it out for yourself..

**Ramen4eva**: well i like her 2! i'm going 2 go tell her..

**Ramen4eva**: now u get your girl teme!

**_Ramen4eva signs out_**

**Darkavenger**: dobe!

**Darkavenger**: i hate to admit it but ur right...

**Darkavenger**: i have 2 do something...

**Darkavenger**: before it's too late...

**Darkavenger**: ...

**Darkavenger**: ...

**Darkavenger**: ...Sakura...

**Darkavenger**: ...

**Darkavenger**: ...

**Darkavenger**: ...

**Darkavenger: **...i like you too...

**_Darkavenger signs out_**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**A/N: yay! little bit fluff i guess..reviews are welcome! also you can contribute ideas for the story then that would be fine too! oh and btw, on my profile you can vote for each couple that you want in the story!! Thanx bye! **


End file.
